Star Wars/A
Aayla Secura Aayla Secura was a Jedi Knight serving during the years leading up to and including the Clone Wars. She was the padawan learner of Quinlan Vos and served at the First Battle of Geonosis. She fought during the Clone Wars, where she led a squadron of Clone troopers. She was killed on the planet Felucia by her own troopers in 19 BBY following the issuing of Order 66. Abyssins Abyssins are an alien race who hail from the planet Byss. They are a sentient bipedal race that stand between 1.7-2.1 meters in height and have a swarthy complexion, short dense tufts of hair, a stout nose and a large cyclopean eye. Biologically, Abyssins are bred for efficiency, which is required for the harsh desert conditions that make life on Byss so difficult. Their natural adaptability enables them to heal from nearly any injury and regenerate missing limbs. Abyssin cell structure is so resilient that they completely grow new cells every 80 standard hours. Abyssin culture is one of a tribal nature and roaming packs of Abyssins will travel as nomads across the deserts of their home world in search of valuable resources such as water. With notable exception, Abyssins rarely leave their homeworld and are not very common in the galaxy. One Abyssin of note, Myo, was seen at Chalmun's Cantina in Mos Eisley on Tatooine sharing a drink with Muftak, Lirin Car'n and Djas Puhr. Another Abyssin, Cyceyed, was seen at the cantina during the night shift and fell asleep at his table, prompting the bouncer, Tork, to forcibly eject him from the building. Ackbar Ackbar was a member of the aquatic Mon Calamari race. He was a military member of the Alliance to Restore the Republic holding the rank of Admiral. He was the head of the Republic Fleet and spear-headed the offensive attack against the Death Star II at the Battle of Endor. Admiral Ackbar was based on the Republic frigate Home One and outlined the Alliance's attack strategy to the fighter pilots. During the battle itself, the Alliance forces believed that because the Death Star was not completely constructed yet, that its major weapons systems, in particular its super-laser, was not yet operational. Emperor Palpatine surprised the fleet by firing the super-laser, decimating an Alliance frigate. Upon seeing this, Ackbar declared, "It's a trap!" and ordered the fleet out of range of the Death Star so the smaller fighters could mount their offensive. Admiral Ackbar was one of the survivors of the Battle of Endor. Thirty years after the Battle of Endor, Admiral Ackbar became a member of the Resistance, supported by the New Republic, which worked in opposition to the First Order. Headquartered on the planet D'Qar, Ackbar was present with other Resistance leaders as they put together a plan to destroy the First Order's super-weapon at Starkiller Base. Ackmena Ackmena was one of the bartenders in the Mos Eisley Cantina on Tatooine, and she was a favorite personage of the regular patrons there. Unlike the day shift bartender, Wuher, Ackmena's friendliness and open personality livened the atmosphere of the room immensely. She would routinely lend money to needy patrons and offer free drinks on special occasions. Assisting her at the bar was a diminutive female barmaid (name unknown), and a tall, blue-faced bouncer named Tork. Shortly after the Battle of Yavin, Imperial Intelligence suspected subversive activity was taking place on Tatooine. As such, a mandatory curfew was placed on Mos Eisley forcing everyone to return to their homes. The patrons at Chalmun's were extremely put out by the decree and became unruly. Ackmena assuaged growing tempers by offering a round of drinks to the entire room – on the house. In order to keep everything as amicable as possible, she began singing a song entitled "Goodnight, But Not Goodbye". Ackmena and Tork successfully convinced everyone to leave the cantina peacefully. Advozsec Advozsec are a near-human alien race who hail from the planet Riflor in the Riflorii system. They are a sentient bipedal race characterized by an enlarged, hairless cranium, black, bulbous eyes, pointed ears and a horn that protrudes prominently from the center of their heads. They are classified as reptomammals and are vegetarians by nature. Riflor was a geologically unstable planet, prone to frequent volcanic eruptions. The geothermal hot springs forced the species to evolve thick skin in order to survive. The large, black eyes of the Advozsec were adaptations to the clouds of volcanic ash which darkened Riflor's skies. Though they were most comfortable in the naturally dim light of their homeworld, Advozsec could adjust to levels of light found on other worlds with minimal discomfort. A male member of the Advozse race is Bom Vimdin, who was one of many patrons seen at Chalmun's Cantina on the day that Luke Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi came in seeking passage to the Alderaan system. Ahch-To Ahch-To is a planet that appears to be comprised of vast oceans and island chains. It is reportedly the sight of the First Jedi Temple. Luke Skywalker, first master of a new generation of Jedi, was training his nephew Ben, but Ben was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force and betrayed the Jedi, preferring instead to associate with the Knights of Ren, who slew all of the Jedi, but for Luke. Ben then assumed the alias of Kylo Ren. With the failure of Kylo Ren, Luke disappeared from the known worlds and went off on his own in search of the First Jedi Temple. He eventually came to Ahch-To. Nobody knew where Luke had disappeared, and the coordinates to Ahch-to were divided between two different peaces of a map. As the evil First Order began marshaling their forces against the Republic Resistance, General Leia Organa sent her best pilot, Poe Dameron, to the planet Jakku to retrieve information leading to the location of Ahch-To. Through many trials and even greater tragedies, the members of the Resistance were able to piece together a complete map. Following the Battle of Starkiller Base, a Force sensitive young woman named Rey took it upon herself to journey to Ahch-To along with Luke's former astromech droid, R2-D2. She arrived a the steps of an ancient temple and found Luke standing on the edge of a cliff near what appeared to be a gravestone. She handed him his old blue lightsaber - the same saber that once belonged to his father, Anakin Skywalker. Ahsoka Tano Aika Lars Aika Lars was a human woman from the planet Altor. She married a moisture farmer from Tatooine named Cliegg Lars. In 42 BBY, Aika gave birth to Cliegg's son, Owen. Aika died when Owen was very young. Heartbroken, Cliegg returned to Tatooine to bury his wife at his farm. A tombstone in her memory was erected just outside the Lars homestead. Alderaan Alderaan was an inhabited Type 1 terrestrial planet located in the Alderaan system in the Core Worlds. It was the second of five planets in orbital rotation around the star of Alderaan and was was located 5,000 light years from the Galactic Core. In 19 BBY, Galactic Senator Bail Organa adopted infant Leia Skywalker, whose mother, Padmé Amidala Skywalker, had died during childbirth. To protect from her father, the fallen Jedi Darth Vader, Bail took the infant to Alderaan and raised her as his own. Leia grew up a princess of Alderaan, and though most knew that Bail and his wife Breha were not Leia's natural parents, none of them suspected that she was the daughter of a Sith Lord. In 0 BBY, Emperor Palpatine dissolved the Galactic Senate, handing direct control of Imperial star systems to regional governors. As such, high-ranking military commanders such as Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin were allowed to take indiscriminate action against any world they chose. As the commander of the Empire's super battle-station, the Death Star, Tarkin decided to make an example of those who might wish to oppose the Emperor and arbitrarily decided to turn the Death Star's weapons systems against Alderaan. Forcing her to watch in horror, Tarkin ordered the Death Star to fire its super-laser. It produced a giant beam of green energy, which destroyed Alderaan with a single shot. Alderaan system The Alderaan system is a stellar system located within the Core Worlds. The Alderaan sector is located in this system and named for it. There are five planets in the Alderaan system, the second of which is the planet Alderaan, which was destroyed during the first year of the Galactic Civil War and has since become an asteroid belt. The other four planets are Raiza, Delaya, Avirandel, and Avishan. Alliance to Restore the Republic Amorphiia Anakin Skywalker Anchorhead Antonio Motti Aqualish Aqualish are a sentient bipedal species who hail from the aquatic world of Ando. There are three distinct species of Aqualish, the Quara, which were the most common species, the Aquala, who were distinguishible from the Quara due to their cupped, fin hands and the Ualaq - the results of genetic mutation, distinguished from the Quara and the Aquala by their second set of eyes. Arconas Aria Prime Aria Prime was a planet that was part of the Galactic Republic. Lyra Erso was born on Aria Prime in 47 BBY. Lyra's mother lived on the planet where she worked as an artist. During the Clone Wars, the adult Lyra wanted to return to her home world to be with her ailing mother. Arkanis Sector The Arkanis Sector is located in the Outer Rim territories and comprises thirty-three star systems and literally hundreds of planets. It is named for the planet Arkanis, which serves as its sector capital. The Arkanis sector is a major crossover section for many intergalactic trade routes, several of which traffic in illegal enterprises. Since it is so far away from the Core Worlds, the Arkanis sector does not warrant as much attention from the Galactic Empire as other sectors, which allows it to be dominated by criminal cartels such as the Hutt crime organizations. Some worlds however, including Arkanis have been absorbed into the Galactic Empire. Notable trade routes in the Arkanis sector include the Triellus Trade Route and the Corellian Run. One of the more noteworthy worlds found in the Arkanis sector is the barren desert planet Tatooine. Like many worlds in the Tatoo system, Tatooine was primarily ruled by the Hutts, though the Empire did establish small Imperial garrisons near all of the major space ports. Arleil Schous Arvel Crynyd Astromech droid Astromech droids, also referred to as Astro droids, were highly functional computerized robots that were used for support functions on single-pilot starfighters. These droids specialized in astronomical/navigation programs and were equipped to duplicate the functions of a nav computer, commonly used on larger ships. Astromech droids were often used for plotting hyperspace coordinates, interfacing with larger computer systems and effecting minor mechanical repairs as needed. Most starfighters were equipped with an exterior housing socket where an astromech droid could be installed during flight missions. Astromechs were capble of independent action and movement, but were usually restricted by whatever programming was installed into the unit. Astromechs that had been placed into service for extended periods of time were even known for developing their own personalities. Unlike the more humanoid protocol droids, astromech droids were not programmed for inter-personal communication. In place of voice programming, astromechs communicated via a series of beeps, whistles and alarms. By and large, this string of sounds was indecipherable to human life forms, but more advanced astromechs could use these sounds to express intent, alarm, discontent, surprise and to some extents, even pain. Attichitcuk A-wing fighter The A-wing fighter, officially known as the RZ-1 A-wing interceptor, is a one-man interceptor space vessel developed by the Incom Corporation. The ship was equipped with two Borstel RG-9 laser cannons and two Dymek HM-6 concussion missile launchers. The ship was powered by a Novaldex J-77 Event Horizon engine unit. They were utilized by the Alliance to Restore the Republic during the Galactic Civil War and put into service during the Battle of Endor. Pilot Arvel Crynyd led his squadron of A-wings against the Galactic fleet, targeting Imperial Star Destroyers, with an emphasis of taking out their ion cannons. During a strafing run, Crynyd's fighter was damaged, sending it into a tailspin. He angled the ship into a suicide dive towards the control tower of the dreadnought ship, ''Executor'', taking out Admiral Firmus Piett as well as some of the bridge crew. Crynyd died in the explosion.